


Promises

by holyverde



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inteview hari itu, membuat Koki teringat tentang janji mereka dua tahun lalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Well, saya bikin fanfic ini satu tahun lalu. Waktu Koki masih ada di KAT-TUN dan KAT-TUN masih berlima menggapai mimpi sama-sama.
> 
> Saya nggak mempublish fafic ini dimana-mana karena... yah, KoKame-shipper bisa dihitung pake jari. Tapi sekarang, saat Koki sudah bahagia sama jalannya, begitu juga KAT-TUN, saya jadi gatel buat mempublish fic ini.
> 
> Cant help but feeling sorry for Kame T.T hahaha. anyway, siapapun yang nyasar ke sini dan baca, enjoy!

“Jika kalian diberi kesempatan untuk bermain dalam satu film yang sama, kira-kira film apa yang ingin kalian mainkan?”

Koki menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan wartawan ini. Sumpah, yang ada dipikiran Koki pertama kali sebagai jawaban adalah ‘Film dimana ada adegan dia dan Kame bermesraan’. Tapi yang benar saja, tidak mungkin dia benar-benar menyuarakannya. Jadi waktu itu, yang Koki lakukan hanya diam, melihat Kame. Melihat matanya yang tetap tenang seperti biasa. 

Ini kali pertama setelah sekian lama mereka diwawancarai hanya berdua dalam sebuah majalah. Dan Koki tidak ingin salah bicara dan merusak semuanya cuma karna hal bodoh dan fantasi tidak penting yang dia pikirkan tadi.

Omong-omong, kenapa otaknya bisa tiba-tiba memikirkan ide tentang film dimana dirinya bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Kame? Jawabannya satu, karena Koki hari ini hanya berdua saja dengan Kame, dan Kame terlihat sangat seksi, dan Koki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Oh Hell! Apapun itulah!

“Jika aku dan Koki main dalam satu film ya?” Tanya Kame, membuat Koki merinding tiba-tiba karena mengantisipasi apa jawaban yang akan Kame berikan. Koki mencuri pandang ke Kame yang tampak berpikir serius. Setelah satu menit yang panjang tanpa jawaban, Koki hampir saja berpaling kedepan—bermaksud memfokuskan diri kearah interviewer—ketika akhirnya Kame tersenyum samar. Senyum yang hanya bisa dilihat Koki. “Kurasa tentang hubungan persahabatan yang dalam.” Kata Kame, melanjutkan. Dan Koki bersumpah, dia tidak akan menyangka kalau jawaban Kame setelah ini adalah…

“Kau tahu, saat aku rela melakukan apapun untuk Koki, meskipun untuk itu aku harus melanggar hukum sekalipun. Jadi intinya adalah, film dimana kebahagiaan Koki adalah kebahagiaanku juga, semacam itulah. Nanti akan ada adegan action dan suspense. Pasti akan jadi film persahabat antar lelaki yang sangat keren.” Kame menjelaskannya dengan antusias. Koki berdehem.

“Uh, Kame, ditelingaku kedengaran seperti kisah cinta,”

Oh Damn! Dan lihat apa yang dilakukan mulutnya? Koki mengumpat sekeras yang dia bisa dalam hatinya. Kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? Kisah cinta? Kenapa jadi dia yang mengharapkannya?

“Oh yeah, kisah cinta.” Kata Kame tertawa. “Fans pasti menyukainya.”

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Koki lakukan selain ikut tertawa—dipaksakan tentu saja. Dalam hatinya, Koki merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terbawa suasana. Padahal Kame, tetap masih Kame. Laki-laki paling workaholic yang pernah Koki tahu. Laki-laki yang selalu total dalam bekerja. Laki-laki yang ambisius, konsisten, dan mengagumkan. Laki-laki yang—kata-kata apalagi yang harus Koki gunakan untuk menggambarkan Kame, huh?

Kame manis. Ya… dia manis. Apalagi saat tertawa renyah seperti tadi. Kame tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tidak setelah janji mereka berdua 2 tahun lalu. Dan, oh, apa ini? Kenapa Koki hari ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dua tahun lalu disaat semuanya sudah harus terlupakan? Koki menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Arg!!!! Tidak bisa! Menghabiskan hampir dua jam bekerja hanya dengan Kame membuat otaknya makin panas. Dia sadar, dan dia benci itu.

“Kau… kenapa?”

Kepala Kame yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan Koki membuatnya mundur dua langkah.

“Eh, huh? Kenapa?” Koki bertanya, mati-matian menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

“Fotografer menyuruh kita tidur di lantai. Mau difoto katanya,” Kame menunjuk set, lantai putih tempat Koki dan dia akan berbaring.

Sampai sini, rasanya Koki tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Oh, ini hari yang buruk. Dia dan Kame tidur dengan posisi berlawanan. Tubuh Kame menghadap selatan, dan dia sendiri ke utara. Tapi kepala mereka saling berdekatan. Dari sudut matanya, Koki bisa melihat bibir Kame yang separuh terbuka walaupun dalam posisi terbalik.

Koki menghela nafasnya, menahan hatinya yang dari tadi berdenyut sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat bibir Kame dalam posisi seperti itu terlalu berbahaya untuknya.

Karena dia…. Merindukan rasanya. Setengah mati.

“Yak, Tanaka-san, bisa lebih dekat sedikit ke arah kepala Kamenashi-san?”

Koki tersentak, tapi toh dia mengikuti arahan fotografer itu. Berharap agar secepat mungkin sesi pemotretan ini berakhir.

Koki mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kame yang sedang konsentrasi menatap kamera diatas. Kame sama sekali tidak melihatnya, atau menghindari tatapan matanya…? Koki tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi yang jelas, bayangan tentang dua tahun lalu mulai mengusik isi kepala Koki. Setelah perjalanan panjang untuk melupakannya, secepat ini ingatan itu hadir lagi.

Dan itu tidak Adil. Koki memejamkan mata dan mulai mengingat semuanya.

.

.

2010

“Tentang fanservice yang kalian lakukan tadi, apa itu tidak berlebihan?” tanya Maru sesaat setelah mereka sampai di belakang stage Music Station. Mendengarnya Koki tertawa.

“Aku bahkan pernah melakukan lebih parah dari itu. Mencium Kame di pipi bukan apa-apa, ya kan… Kame-chan~” Koki memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Kame, belagak menciumnya dari jauh. Kame yang baru mengelap dahinya dengan handuk sekarang sibuk tertawa.

“Dia bahkan pernah mencoba menciumku di bibir saat konser. Aku mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan dia mulai swing-that-way.”

Ueda yang barusan meminum air dari botol yang disediakan di meja, spontan terkekeh.

“Yang benar saja.” Koki ikutan terkekeh. “Aku tahu kau seksi, Kame. Tapi sayangnya aku masih lebih suka melihat perempuan pakai bikini.” Koki menepuk-nepuk pundak Kame simpati. Yang Kame lakukan hanya nyengir ke arah Koki. Maru melihatnya, dan kemudian menggeleng.

“Dasar sarap.” Katanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Koki dan Kame tahan melakukan semua hal gila itu diatas panggung. Maksudnya, memang banyak fans-nya yang akan ber-KYAAAAH setiap dua laki-laki berdekatan atau apalah itu, tapi… yang dilakukan Koki dan Kame kadang terlalu ‘dekat’ untuk hal yang disebut fanservice. Bukannya Maru menentangnya atau apa, hanya merasa sedikit janggal.

Bertepatan dengan itu, mata Maru tidak sengaja menatap kalender yang terpasang di dinding dan melihat sebuah tanggal satu minggu dari saat itu. Tanggal penting untuknya, dan untuk KAT-TUN.

“Sembilan tahun.” Gumamnya. Maru kira, tidak ada yang mendengar gumamannya barusan karena pertama, suaranya tidak sekeras itu, dan kedua, semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tapi ketika Maru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Koki, Kame, Ueda, dan Junno tersenyum, dia seketika tahu bahwa mereka mendengarnya.

Sudah Sembilan tahun mereka bersama. Sudah Sembilan tahun mereka menyandang KAT-TUN sebagai bagian dari nama belakang mereka. Secepat itulah waktu berlalu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah selama itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membangun mimpi yang sama. 

Walaupun tanpa suara, walaupun tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara saat itu, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu, mereka mencintai KAT-TUN sebesar mereka mencintai hidup mereka.

“Jin, mana?” tanya Kame, mengangkat tasnya, merasa aneh tidak melihat Jin dimana-mana.

“Dia bilang dia pulang duluan. Ada urusan katanya.” Jawab Maru.

Benar, waktu itu mereka masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi. 

Jin, adalah bagian dari mereka. Jin, adalah bagian dari KAT-TUN. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berlima yang akan menyangka, bahwa suatu hari, beberapa minggu setelah itu, mereka akan dipanggil oleh Johny-san, hanya untuk menerima kabar buruk bahwa Jin… akan berkarir solo.

Jin akan meninggalkan KAT-TUN.

“Mereka… bercanda kan?” Kame bertanya entah pada siapa. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Tidak Koki, tidak Ueda, tidak Maru, tidak Junno.

Jin meninggalkan KAT-TUN.

Mereka berlima meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan kalimat itu di pikiran mereka. 

Tidak ada lagi KAT-TUN.

“Kurasa, aku akan pulang duluan. Aku butuh istirahat.” Kata Ueda, melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan ke parkiran mobil sendirian.

KAT-TUN tidak akan pernah sama lagi tanpa Jin.

“Aku… kurasa aku juga akan pulang duluan.” Kata Maru, nada suaranya lelah.

Bahkan Junno gagal untuk berusaha tersenyum. Seperti Ueda dan Maru, dia berpamitan pulang. Menyisakan Koki dan Kame yang masih terlalu syok untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak ada dari mereka berlima yang bertanya kenapa. Semua berita itu terlalu absurd bagi mereka.

Padahal kemarin, mereka masih bersama. Mereka masih berlatih koreo bersama. Mereka masih rekaman bersama. Mereka masih syuting PV bersama. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

“Kau percaya?” suara Kame menyadarkan Koki. Mereka berdua berada kebun belakang dari gedung tempat mereka menghabiskan hampir setengah dari umur mereka, Johny Jimusho. Duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sudah ada sejak mereka pertama kali datang ke sini.

Koki menghela nafasnya, menyadari betapa suara Kame bergetar hebat ketika bertanya padanya.

“Percaya kalau Jin benar-benar memutuskan untuk berkarir solo?” tanya Koki. “Aku tidak ingin percaya.” Jawabnya.

“Apa kau…” Kame tidak melanjutkannya. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu mengumpat pelan. “Apa KAT-TUN akan berakhir seperti ini?” tanya Kame, lebih terlihat putus asa. Sungguh, hanya untuk menelan ludahnya, Koki merasa tidak sanggup. Bahkan ludahnya sendiri terasa sangat pahit sekarang.

Dia lebih tidak tega lagi melihat Kame. Dia tampak kacau. Keadaan paling kacau yang pernah Koki lihat.

“Pulang sekarang?” ajak Koki, sengaja tidak membiarkan Kame terlalu berlarut dengan kabar ini. Tentu saja, masih banyak yang belum mereka ketahui. Tentang alasan Jin keluar, contohnya. Jadi sampai semuanya jelas, Koki tidak akan membiarkan Kame sekacau ini.

“Hari ini aku bawa mobil, mau sekalian kuantar pulang, huh?” tanya Koki lagi.

“Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu? Malam ini saja.”

.

Benar, semua bermula dari satu malam itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan malam itu. Mereka hanya berbicara tentang banyak hal. Tentang KAT-TUN, tentang betapa mereka tidak ingin KAT-TUN berakhir, atau tentang betapa KAT-TUN sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Tapi satu malam itu menciptakan malam-malam selanjutnya. Siapa yang tahu, saat-saat ketika mereka membicarakan KAT-TUN berdua, justru adalah saat-saat yang membuat mereka saling merasa tenang. Ketika mereka suntuk karena seharian diburu oleh wartawan yang ingin mencari pembenaran atas gossip yang beredar, ketika mereka lelah atas semua pembicaraan tentang kemungkinan pembubaran KAT-TUN oleh agensi mereka, ketika mereka merasa bersalah melihat fans-fans mereka menangis, mereka akan membuat janji, menginap di salah satu dari apartemen mereka, dan menghabiskan malam hanya untuk mengobrol tentang apapun yang mereka mau.

Seperti malam ini.

Guyuran air dingin menyapu kulit kepala Koki, dia berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin panas karena terlalu lelah memikirkan nasib KAT-TUN yang entah akan menjadi bagaimana. Koki menghela nafasnya ketika menyelesaikan mandi malamnya dan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dan tepat ketika itu, dia melihat siluet laki-laki yang tengah duduk di beranda menghadap ke arah luar. Koki bisa melihat punggung laki-laki itu. Punggung yang sama seperti dirinya. Lelah. 

“Diluar dingin, tidak masuk?” tanya Koki ketika dia sampai di tempat tidurnya dan mulai bergelung dengan bed-cover nya yang nyaman. Pemilik punggung yang sedang berada di beranda itu, Kamenashi Kazuya, menoleh.

Dan Koki bisa melihat mata Kamenashi Kazuya yang lelah. Koki lupa, sudah berapa kali mereka saling menghabiskan waktu seperti sekarang ini. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama. Yang dia ingat cuma satu, setiap dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kame, Koki selalu merasa tenang. Semacam perasaan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

Kalau ditanya kenapa, Koki sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

Koki melebarkan matanya. Begitu dia sadar, pintu beranda sudah tertutup rapat dan Kame sudah ada didepannya, bersila di kasur double size milik Koki.

“Ada apa?” tanya Koki, tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran laki-laki didepannya. Kame tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya berdecak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

“Kau tahu, sudah hampir sebulan berlalu dan kita belum dapat kepastian apa-apa.” Kame berkata dengan pelan, tapi dimata Koki hanya terlihat sebagai usaha untuk terlihat biasa. Koki tahu, Kame selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah dalam masalah ini. Dan Koki juga yang paling tahu, dibalik semua sikap Kame yang terlihat biasa, dia sebenarnya ketakutan.

Karena itulah Koki berkata sambil menatap Kame tepat di manik mata. “KAT-TUN tidak akan bubar.” Nadanya tegas, hanya supaya Kame mempercayainya. “Setidaknya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Oke?” tambahnya. Kame diam seperti mencari pembenaran, ada jeda beberapa detik setelah itu, sampai Kame akhirnya terkekeh.

“Sebaiknya kau tidak berbohong.” Katanya. Koki tersenyum.

“Berbohong apa? Ingat aku selalu pegang janjiku kan? Waktu kita kencan di chiba waktu itu, menjeputmu selesai Doribo, mentraktirmu makan malam waktu dramamu sukses, mengajakmu—”

“Hoi… hoi, hentikan. Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah-olah aku pacarmu tau.” Kame melempar Koki dengan bantal yang ditemukannya di lantai. Koki ngakak mendengarnya.

“Tapi fans menyukainya… pikirkan fans.” Alasan Koki membuat Kame ingin melemparnya lagi dengan bantal, Fans your ass! Tapi kemudian Kame mengurungkan niatnya waktu dia sadar rambut Koki masih basah hingga menyisakan bekas tetesan air di seprai kasur.

“Kau mau tidur dengan rambut basah begitu?” Tanya Kame mengganti topik. Mendengar nada tinggi Kame, Koki meraba rambutnya sendiri dan nyengir karena dia sendiri baru sadar.

“Kau mau masuk angin hah?” Kame senewen sendiri. Dia lalu berdiri, berputar sekeliling kamar dan kembali beberapa puluh detik kemudian dengan handuk berwarna biru. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Koki berbicara, Kame mengeringkan rambut Koki yang masih basah dengan handuk ditangannya. Awalnya Koki hanya diam, membiarkan Kame menggosok-gosok kepala Koki dengan handuk. Tapi kemudian, ide usil masuk di kepalanya.

“Eh Kame-chan, kita seperti sepasang kekasih ya kalau seperti ini.” Celetuk Koki, sengaja menggoda Kame. Yang Koki harapkan adalah Kame yang salah tingkah, tapi yang Koki dapat malah, “Aa.. itta! Itta!” teriak Koki. Barusan, Kame menggosok kepalanya keras sekali. Koki tidak heran kalau sebentar lagi rambutnya akan rontok semua karna gosokan membahayakan tadi.

“Makanya berhenti berkomentar.” Bentak Kame kesal.

“Kau ini super idol, Kame-chan. Jangan galak-galak atau kau akan kehilangan fans-fans mu.” Koki protes. Kame sama sekali tidak bereaksi. “Ne, Kame-chan~” kali ini Koki sengaja membuat suaranya jadi sok imut, memanggil Kame yang langsung melempar handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut Koki ke mukanya.

“Dasar gila! Sudah, aku mau tidur.” Kame menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan berbaring membelakangi Koki.

“Loh, sudah mau tidur?”

“Sudah malam. Kau sendiri yang bilang lebih baik istirahat kan?”

“Oh,” entah kenapa nada Koki terdengar kecewa. Biasanya mereka masih akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi. Menonton film, main game, atau cerita-cerita. Tapi sepertinya malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat. 

Koki bosan, dia belum mau tidur. Dia bahkan belum ngantuk sama sekali. Jadi melihat Kame sudah berbaring dan membelakanginya, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kesal.

“Hei, Kame.” Kata Koki mengganggunya.

“Hmm?”

“Ciuman sebelum tidurnya man—”

“Mati saja sana!” Belum sempat Koki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kame sudah membalas dengan sewot. Dan mendengarnya Koki langsung tertawa. Tertawa sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Kame sudah berbalik ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan simpati. “Serius, kau makin lama makin mengkhawatirkan.” Kata Kame. Baru setelah Koki bisa mengendalikan tawanya, dia balik bertanya.

“Mengkhawatirkan dalam konsteks apa, huh?” Koki masih tersenyum geli. Mereka bertatapan,

“Begini, aku tahu aku seksi, tapi nanti malam tolong jangan grepe-grepe karena aku masih seratus persen straight.” Katanya, membalas candaan Koki, tentu saja.

Koki butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk mencerna perkataan unexpected Kame. Tapi kemudian, Koki ngakak sekeras yang ia bisa sambil mengumpat.

“Sialan.” Katanya disela-sela tertawa. Perutnya sampai terasa sakit. Kata-kata Kame benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Benar, berbicara dengan Kame seperti ini selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah seberat apapun. Dan itulah yang membuat Koki menjuluki Kame ajaib.

Koki mengusap air mata disudut matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa. Setelah dia akhirnya berhenti, dia menatap Kame masih dengan geli.

“Straight ya?” Koki menyeringai, berniat membalas Kame. “Tenang saja tuan straight, aku bisa membuatmu melupakan ke-straight-anmu kok. Aku hebat diranjang,” Koki mengedipkan satu matanya. Dia melihat Kame meringis. 

“Kimochi warui. “ ujar Kame. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tawa lepas yang tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka berdua yang bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang ahu dimana letak lucunya percakapan mereka barusan. Tapi memang selalu seperti ini. Selalu ada yang bisa membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mereka bisa mengontrol diri dan ngos-ngosan setelah berhenti tertawa. Sekarang mereka berdua berbaring diatas kasur dan menatap langit-langir dengan masih tersenyum geli dengan pembicaraan mereka yang ngawur.

“Sankyuu.” Kame yang pertama kali mengangkat suara saat itu, membuat Koki menatap Kame,

“Untuk?”

Kame tersenyum lagi. “Malam ini. Dan Semuanya. Terimakasih.”

Koki ikut tersenyum.

“Aku juga, sankyuu.” Koki tidak pernah mendengar suaranya yang setulus ini. Dia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Kame. Untuk semua hal dari Kame yang membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini.

“Kurasa, besok aku akan menemui Jin.” Jadi ketika Kame mengganti topiknya dengan serius dan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu dengan suara yang tanpa keraguan, Koki tidak terkejut sama sekali. Karena menemui Jin, adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk Kame.

Dari dulu, Koki selalu tahu, kalau hubungan Kame dengan Jin lebih dekat dari yang terlihat di kamera. Jadi ketika Jin memutuskan untuk berkarir solo tanpa memberitahu Kame terlebih dahulu, tentu saja Kame adalah orang yang paling merasa dikhianati. Itu yang menjelaskan kenapa Kame menjadi sangat kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi sekarang, mendengar dari mulut Kame sendiri bahwa besok dia akan menemui Jin, Koki merasa lega. Setidaknya, Kame sudah siap akan semuanya.

“Katakan, perasaanmu pada Jin itu, bagaimana?” Koki hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai mulutnya karena sudah bertanya seperti itu. Mata Kame melebar, dia melihat Koki dengan pandangan ingin tahu, tapi Koki hanya tersenyum samar.

“Maaf sudah bertanya. Aku hanya… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, penasaran?” kata Koki hati-hati, tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Kame sama sekali. Tapi ketika Kame hanya diam dan memandang Koki, menyiratkan untuk menjelaskannya lebih jauh, Koki menyerah. “Maksudku, aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dekatnya kalian ketika KAT-TUN pertama kali dibentuk. Ada Jin adalah indikasi bahwa kau juga ada disana. Intinya, kalian tidak bisa di pisahkan. Akame. Atau begitulah fans menyebutnya. Begitu, atau aku salah?” Kata Koki, memiringkan badannya untuk melihat Kame yang masih memandang langit-langit kamar Koki yang putih bersih. Mereka berdua masih berbaring berdua di atas kasur double size milik Koki, masih dalam sesi menghabiskan malam panjang mereka.

Kame menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

“Tidak, kau benar.” Katanya. “Aku dan Jin memang dekat waktu itu. Aku senang karena fans juga menyukai kedekatanku dengan Jin,”

Ada jeda yang panjang, yang membuat Koki bertanya tentang Kame berniat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya atau tidak.

“Dan?” satu kata dari Koki itulah yang membuat Kame berbicara lagi.

“Kau juga benar tentang tidak dapat dipisahkan itu.” Kame melanjutkan, nadanya berat. Seolah membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Tapi Kame merasa bersyukur karena yang mendengarnya sekarang adalah Koki. Karena Koki sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Koki hanya berada disana, untuk mendengarkannya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Kame pada akhirnya menyerah.

“Dengar, yang kau dengar setelah ini mungkin sedikit gila.” Kame bangkit, bersila menghadap Koki yang masih membaringkan tubuhnya santai. Kame terlihat serius, bahkan Koki tidak pernah melihat Kame dengan ekspresi seserius itu dalam hidupnya.

“Uh-huh.” Kata Koki setelah puas menerka hal yang akan Kame sampaikan. “Katakan saja. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang sedikit gila.” Koki meringis. 

“Baiklah,” Untuk itu, Kame menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Koki dengan keseriusan yang sama. Dia memulai ceritanya. Kata demi kata didengar Koki tanpa sanggup mengedipkan matanya. Tentang masa lalu Kame, tentang Jin, tentang mereka berdua.

“Pada awalnya aku dan Jin hanya ingin membuat fans merasa senang. Kami melakukan hal-hal yang manis di depan kamera. Kami mendekatkan diri, kami membuat seolah kami tidak dapat di pisahkan. Kau tahu kan Fans selalu menyukainya?” Kame berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Koki mengangguk. “Tapi entah sejak kapan,” lanjut Kame.

“Kau mulai merasa nyaman berdua dengan Jin?” tebak Koki sambil melihat ekspresi Kame yang sedikit berubah ketika Koki mengatakannya.

“Well, yeah. Tepatnya, kami sama-sama mulai merasa nyaman. Dia mulai memelukku bahkan ketika kamera tidak sedang merekam kita. Dan aku, hell, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu.”

“Kalian berciuman?”

“Apa?” wajah Kame menegang mendengar pertanyaan Koki yang ini, nadanya agak meninggi. Tapi kemudian dia tahu Koki serius menanyakannya karena ekspresi Koki tidak berubah, tetap menatapnya serius di manik mata. Kame menyerah. “Oke, hampir. Kami hampir melakukannya. Waktu itu suasananya sedang salah. Kalian meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian di ruang ganti begitu latihan selesai dan aku sedang ganti baju, jadi—” lagi-lagi Kame berhenti, membuat Koki memakai kesempatan itu untuk bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Karena jujur, setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan Kame malam ini membuat Koki sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas.

“Jadi?” tanya Koki setelah dia cukup menata nafasnya.

“Aku tidak ingat. Begitu sadar bibir kami sudah hampir menempel satu sama lain. Aku bersumpah, kita bisa saja berciuman kalau waktu itu pintu ruang ganti tidak terbuka, dan Johny-san tidak melihat kami.”

Koki sadar matanya sendiri sudah melebar karena sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa nama Johny-san lah yang disebut Kame di akhir ceritanya. Koki akhirnya tahu apa alasan yang membuat Jin dan Kame berhenti melakukan hal yang manis di depan kamera. Setidaknya tidak sesering saat KAT-TUN pertama kali dibentuk. Karena Johny-san menegur mereka.

Koki melihat Kame tersenyum pahit.

“Sejak saat itu, seperti yang kau lihat, kami berdua membuat jarak. Karena kami sadar, jika yang seperti itu dibiarkan, bukan tidak mungkin kami akan melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dan aku juga. KAT-TUN adalah alasan kami untuk menghentikannya. KAT-TUN terlalu berharga untuk kami korbankan. Jadi, Koki, ketika Jin memutuskan untuk keluar dari KAT-TUN, aku setengah mati frustasi bertanya. Apa alasannya? Apa alasan Jin keluar dari hal yang penting baginya? Aku—shit!” Kame berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya hanya untuk mengumpat kesal karena menyadari lelehan air matanya jatuh mengalir di pipi.

Koki tidak bisa menahannya lagi, melihat Kame menangis adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingin lihat di dunia. Jadi dia sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika tangannya refleks membelai punggung Kame pelan, berharap bisa memberikan kenyamanan walaupun sedikit.

“Dan itu yang akan kau tanyakan padanya besok, kan?” Koki terseyum. “Kau akan menemukan jawabannya besok, Kame. Jadi sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah istirahat. Besok aku akan bersamamu, oke?”

Kame hanya mengangguk. Dan Koki luar biasa lega ketika sedetik kemudian Kame tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Kame kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur. Menyudahi malam panjang mereka.

Sedangkan Koki? Yang benar saja. Dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

***

Koki masih ingat waktu itu. Waktu ketika tangan Kame yang gemetar menggenggam tangannya erat. Waktu ketika mereka berdua berjalan ke ruangan dimana seharusnya Jin berada dan menemukan bukan hanya ada Jin di ruangan itu. Waktu ketika mereka berdua berdiri diam di depan pintu seperti penjahat yang sengaja menguping sebuah pembicaraan penting.

“Katakan Jin, kenapa kau memanggil kami bertiga kesini?” suara Ueda terdengar, diikuti dengan hembusa nafas Jin yang berat.

“Awalnya aku ingin memanggil kalian berempat, tapi ponsel Koki tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi—”

“Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa langsung ke inti?” kali ini suara Maru. Dalam hidup Koki, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara Maru sedatar itu. Koki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung apakah keputusannya untuk diam didepan pintu dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berempat itu benar atau tidak. Tapi tangan Kame yang erat menggenggam tangannya membuat Koki tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam disana, berada disamping Kame.

“Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian kalau setelah ini kalian membenciku. Aku memang bersalah karena tidak merundingkan semuanya dengan kalian. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf.”

“Apa alasannya?” pertanyaan Ueda adalah pertanyaan yang setengah mati ingin ditanyakan oleh Kame. Koki menyadari, Kame disampingnya sedang menggigit bibirnya, menahan keinginannya untuk masuk. Koki pikir Kame ingin menanyakannya sendiri pada Jin, tapi melihat betapa tangan Kame sekarang bergetar, Koki paham bahwa memang sebaiknya seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi, Koki mendengar helaan nafas Jin untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagipula ini juga tidak mudah bagi Jin. Jin bilang diawal, dia hanya memanggil Ueda, Maru, Junno, dan dirinya. Terlepas dari apapun alasannya, Jin tidak ingin Kame tahu tentang pertemuan ini.

“Mungkin di luar aku terlihat seenaknya memutuskan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ada satu hal yang entah bagaimanapun ingin kukatakan pada kalian.” Jin terdiam sebentar, “Aku… serius memutuskannya. Aku ingin berkarir solo. Untuk itu, aku meninggalkan KAT-TUN.” 

Hening. Ueda dan Maru tidak menjawab apapun. Ketika itulah Koki mendengar suara Junno berbicara. Pelan, namun menenangkan.

“Katakan satu hal, apa kau menyesal pernah menjadi bagian dari KAT-TUN?” mendengarnya, Koki menahan nafas, takut dengan apa yang nanti akan dia dengar. Tapi jawaban dari Jin benar-benar membuatnya lega.

“Tidak.” Jin menjawabnya dengan tegas. “Mimpiku adalah menjadi penyanyi solo. Dan keluar dari KAT-TUN adalah satu-satunya cara mewujudkannya. Aku tahu, ini egois. Sangat egois. Tapi aku ingin kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah jadi bagian dari kalian. Pernah menjadi bagian dari KAT-TUN, adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku. Kalian yang paling tahu soal itu.” Katanya lagi. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. Koki yakin, Ueda, Maru, dan Junno di dalam sana juga sama leganya seperti dirinya sekarang mendengar jawaban Jin.

“Kurasa itu cukup. Kami paham.” Kata Ueda memecahkan kesunyian, dia sepertinya tersenyum. “Dan kau keluar dari KAT-TUN bukan berarti kau berhenti menjadi teman kami, itu hal penting yang harus kau ingat.”

Kata-kata Ueda membuat hati Koki diliputi perasaan hangat yang menenangkan. Tidak hanya Koki, pemilik tangan yang kini menggenggam tangannya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka berenam sudah lebih dari Sembilan tahun bersama. Seharusnya mereka tahu, keluarnya Jin dari KAT-TUN adalah masalah perbedaan cita-cita. Dan itu bukan alasan yang kuat yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti berteman. Jin dan karir solonya, itu haknya. Jin meninggalkan KAT-TUN, itu haknya. KAT-TUN hanya perlu bangkit lagi, karna Jin pun percaya, mereka bisa tanpa Jin. Dan Hell, mereka berenam tahu pertemanan mereka tidak sedangkal itu.

Menyadarinya, Koki tersenyum sambil memijat pelipisnya karena matanya sudah sangat panas. Koki sadar betapa Tuhan begitu menyayanginya karena mempertemukaannya dengan KAT-TUN. Dia tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi daripada ini.

Koki menyapu punggung tangan Kame dalam genggamannya dengan ibu jarinya.

“Kau mau tetap disini atau pulang?” tanya Koki lembut. Kame menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum.

“Pulang.” Katanya pelan, lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Koki. Dengan ini semuanya selesai. Koki sudah akan berjalan menyusul Kame yang lima langkah didepannya ketika dia mendengar suara Junno bertanya.

“Kalau kami boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidak memanggil Kame juga?”

Koki menghentikan langkahnya, memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Jin tersenyum. “Karena aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Kame, dan itu kalau aku sudah siap.” Ada jeda dua detik sampai Jin berbicara lagi. “Dan jangan pernah tanya kenapa. Karena aku tidak akan menjawabnya.”  
Koki merasa dadanya seperti dihantam palu mendengarnya. 

“Hoi, kenapa masih disana? Ayo.” Suara Kame yang menoleh ke arahnya menyadarkan Koki. Koki menutup matanya sesaat. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dadanya bisa sakit hanya karena Jin mengatakan seperti itu.

Jin akan berbicara berdua saja dengan Kame. Dan itu pasti menyangkut hubungan mereka. Oh, Damn! Koki menyumpah dalam hati. Dia tidak suka itu. Dan dia lebih tidak suka lagi pada dirinya yang bisa-bisanya merasa seperti ini. Jika kau paham maksudnya.

Kejadian hari itu mungkin terlihat sebagai penghabisan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak saat itu semuanya membaik. KAT-TUN mulai bangkit, meski tanpa Jin. Tapi siapa yang tahu, kejadian hari itu justru adalah awal dari semuanya.

Awal dimana Koki mulai melihat Kame secara berbeda. Awal dimana Koki tidak tahu lagi yang mana fanservice, yang mana bukan. Awal ketika Koki mulai merutuk di sepanjang detik yang dia habiskan setiap Kame menginap di rumahnya karena membuatnya tidak konsentrasi melakukan apapun. Awal ketika dia sadar, dia menginginkan Kame, lebih dari sekedar teman.

“Aku ingat kau tadi bilang kalau Play Station nya sudah akan siap ketika aku selesai mandi,” kata-kata Kame menyadarkan Koki yang sampai sedetik lalu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Koki menoleh dan melihat Kame yang bertelanjang dada sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

“Sial.” Koki buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. “Bisa kau pakai baju dulu baru keluar kamar mandi?” tanya Koki kesal.

“Dan kenapa aku harus pakai bajuku dulu?” Kame bertanya heran. “Karena aku terlalu seksi?” Koki tahu Kame hanya bercanda mengatakannya, tapi sayangnya itu benar.

“Dasar narsis. Iya, Tuan seksi. Kau terlalu seksi sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu karena iri.” Kata Koki, ngasal. Apapun yang membuat Kame buru-buru memakai bajunya lah. Kame malah terkekeh mendengarnya. Tapi toh dia mengenakan bajunya juga sementara Koki menginstall Play Station miliknya di televisi seperti janjinya pada Kame.

Sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berubah dari Kame dan Koki. Koki juga heran, tapi kebiasaan Kame menginap di rumahnya seperti sudah tidak bisa lagi dihentikan. Walaupun itu akhir-akhir ini makin menyusahkan Koki karena, yah, segala tentang perasaannya sekarang sudah makin jelas. Dan setiap Kame menginap di rumahnya, semakin Koki tahu kalau dia menginginkan Kame.

Bagian terburuknya adalah, Koki harus bisa menahan semua itu. Menahan supaya dirinya tidak melangkahi sebuah batas yang hanya akan membuat hubungannya dan Kame menjadi buruk.

Koki mendengar suara getar ponsel Kame yang dia letakkan di meja ketika dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan kabel dari Play Stationnya. Di sudut matanya, Koki melihat Kame membuka ponselnya dan menyadari ekspresi wajah Kame yang berubah. Koki tahu, ada yang tidak beres.

“Dari siapa?” tanya Koki.

“Err… Jin.” Kata Kame yang di mata Koki terlihat sedang berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

“Email?” Koki bertanya lagi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

“Meminta ketemuan malam ini katanya.” Kame menggigit bibirnya. Koki tahu, cepat atau lambat Jin pasti akan bicara pada Kame. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah, kalau dirinya, Tanaka Koki, akan se-tidak rela ini melepas Kame.

“Oh.” Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Koki berikan. Tapi setelah lima menit kemudian Kame sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Koki menjadi heran. “Kau tidak pergi?” tanya Koki.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu, Kame melihat Koki dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Koki definisikan. Kame memandangnya intens dimata. Pandangan yang mengunci Koki untuk tidak menoleh pada objek lain selain laki-laki didepannya.

“Kau ingin aku pergi?” katanya. Koki bisa merasakan dadanya berhenti memompa untuk sesaat. Semua di sekelilingnya membeku, dan Koki terbius. Terbius oleh tatapan mata Kame yang dia tidak tahu artinya.

Kau ingin aku pergi? Pertanyaan itu menggema di kepala Koki lagi dan lagi. Dan Demi Tuhan, Koki ingin berkata ‘TIDAK’. Dia ingin berkata ‘Jangan Pergi’. Dia ingin Kame disini, tidak kemana-mana dan tidak menemui siapapun. Karena dia ingin Kame disampingnya.

Tapi Koki, sayangnya, adalah laki-laki yang tanggap dalam menggunakan akal sehatnya. Dia yang paling tahu kalau menahan Kame disini adalah hal yang paling harus dia hindari.

“Kalau kau ingin, kenapa tidak kau temui?” Akhirnya, Koki membuka suaranya dengan berat. Mengesampingkan perasaannya yang meronta-ronta menginginkan Kame. “Ini kesempatanmu dan Jin untuk menghilangkan semua kesalah pahaman, kan?”

Ada jeda sekitar lima detik sebelum Kame menjawab.

“Meskipun setelah ini aku dan Jin—” Kame tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Membuat Koki setengah mati penasaran. Apa yang ingin anak itu katakan? Dia dan Jin… apa?

“Ah, Lupakan saja. “ Lanjut Kame tersenyum. “Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.”

Dan secepat itulah Kame meninggalkan Koki sendirian di kamarnya. Meninggalkan Koki yang setengah mati berusaha untuk meredakan jantungnya yang tidak mau berhenti berdegup kencang.

“Itu tadi… apa?” tanya Koki tidak mengerti. Apa yang Kame coba tanyakan?

*

Kame menghembuskan nafasnya berat sesaat setelah menutup pintu apartemen Koki. Dia kemudian berjalan, selangkah, dua langkah, kemudian berhenti dan menunggu sekitar sepuluh detik disana hanya untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya kemudian meraba dada sebelah kirinya dengan perlahan. Ada yang aneh disana. Dan Kame benci menyadarinya.

*

Di dalam apartemennya yang sepi, Koki seperti tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela, sekilas seperti mengamati hiruk pikuk orang yang lewat di bawah. Tapi sebenarnya, pikirannya sama sekali tidak berada disana. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi setelah pertemuan Kame dan Jin malam ini.

Dia yang membiarkan Kame pergi. Jadi harusnya, dia tidak merasa se rumit ini kan?

Koki baru tersadar ketika tangannya yang menempel pada kaca jendela mulai terasa dingin. Matanya melebar karena menyadari hujan yang sedetik lalu masih berupa rintik-rintik sekarang berubah menjadi besar. Yang pertama kali dia pikirkan adalah Kame yang tidak membawa payung.

Dimana dia? Apa baik-baik saja?

Dan Koki mengumpat ketika dia menyadari bahwa kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dia menyambar payung yang tersandar di samping pintu, dan berlari entah kemana kaki membawanya.

Sial! Dia sudah gila!

Koki menerobos hujan, sengaja tidak membuka payungnya karena dia ingin berlari lebih cepat. Dalam larinya, Koki tidak berhenti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. Bisa saja setelah ini dia menemukan Kame sedang bersama Jin, aman dalam pelukan laki-laki itu, dan dia sendiri terluka. Kalau bisa, Koki tidak ingin melihatnya. Dan itulah alasannya membiarkan Kame pergi.

Tapi lihatlah, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?

Koki berhenti pada sebuah taman di belakang tempat yang sangat dikenalnya selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Dan dia membeku, ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon.

Koki tidak pernah merasa serumit itu dalam hidupnya. Ada perasaan lega yang menyusup dihatinya ketika melihat Kame baik-baik saja. Tapi disisi lain dia bertanya, kenapa Kame sendirian? Apa yang terjadi pada Jin? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dan kenapa Kame terlihat—damn!

Dilihat lebih jelas, Koki tahu kalau ekspresi Kame sekarang tidak menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Disitu, di bangku dibawah pohon yang melindungi Kame dari hujan, Kame memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Dan bagaimana Koki yang melihatnya tidak merasa marah? Selama ini Koki sudah berusaha keras membuat Kame tertawa dan kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Tapi sekarang usahanya seperti sia-sia.

Koki sama sekali tidak merasa aneh ketika kakinya membawanya mendekat ke arah Kame yang sedang menunduk. Disetiap langkahnya mendekat yang membuatnya semakin jelas melihat Kame, Koki semakin yakin kalau dia ingin melindungi laki-laki itu. Melindunginya dari segala hal yang membuatnya sedih. Melindungi dari segala hal yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Dan ketika akhirnya Koki berada tepat di depan laki-laki yang setengah mati ingin dia lindungi itu, Koki berbicara… pelan sekali.

“Ayo… pulang.” Katanya.

Dan angin berhembus kencang, membawa sebagian rintik hujan yang seketika membasahi punggung Koki. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kame mengangkat kepalanya.

Itu adalah ketika Koki melihat air mata Kame.

Kame menangis. Dan dada Koki rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

“Apa yang Jin lakukan padamu? Katakan!” Koki tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, suaranya meninggi. Membuat Kame menggeleng cepat sambil menyeka air matanya. Tapi berapa kalipun Kame menyekanya, selalu ada air mata baru yang keluar.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” kata Kame akhirnya, menyerah. Koki tidak menginginkan pertanyaan balik dari Kame, yang dia inginkan adalah jawaban.

“Aku bertanya kenapa kau menangis, Kame. Jangan membuatku lebih kacau dari ini.” tanya Koki lagi, berlutut, memohon. Tapi Kame menolak untuk melihat wajahnya. Koki hampir gila rasanya. Dia paling tidak suka melihat Kame seperti ini, Kame harusnya tahu. “Hei, jawab aku.” Koki hampir putus asa.

“Aku…” suara lirih Kame membuat Koki menahan nafasnya. Dan kata-kata Kame setelah itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak akan Koki lupakan seumur hidupnya. Dia bahkan bersumpah untuk itu.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian membenci diri kalian karena mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya? Kame pernah. Dan dia sedang melakukannya.

Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci karena tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya jadi serumit ini. Beberapa tahun lalu, dia pernah merasakannya pada seseorang. Pada Jin Akanishi, pada orang yang sekarang sudah tidak mengenakan title KAT-TUN di belakang namanya. Tapi dia berhasil mengenyahkannya demi KAT-TUN, demi hal yang jauh lebih berharga baginya.

Tidak pernah ada email dari Jin yang mengajaknya ketemuan malam itu. Ponselnya yang bergetar hanyalah alarm untuk saudaranya yang lagi berulang tahun. Sedangkan email itu, Kame hanya spontan mengarangnya. Awalnya dia iseng, dia hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi Koki ketika dia menyebutkan nama Jin. Tapi ketika Koki hanya menatapnya dan menyebutkan satu kata ‘Oh’, saat itulah Kame tersadar. Dia ingin Koki menghentikannya.

Tapi sampai detik terakhir Kame mencoba bertahan di ruangan itu, Koki sama sekali tidak menahannya untuk pergi. Jadi dia keluar, meninggalkan Koki sendirian disitu untuk menata perasaannya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak pertama kali mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Mungkin sejak Koki berjanji padanya untuk tidak membiarkan KAT-TUN menghilang. Mungkin sejak Koki menggenggam tangannya kemarin. Kame tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, mungkin seperti inilah yang terbaik. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlalu jauh, Kame harus menghilangkan segala perasaan ganjilnya pada Koki. Yang perlu Kame lakukan hanyalah menarik batas antara dirinya dan Koki. Menghindari situasi ‘berdua saja’ dengan Koki, dan berhenti melakukan fanservice dengan Koki. Bukankah itu mudah? Tidak sesulit itu untuk mengenyahkan perasaan ganjil pada seseorang. Kasusnya dengan Jin adalah contoh yang bisa Kame pakai.

Dan beberapa bulan setelah itu Kame akan berhenti merasakan ‘perasaan ganjil’-nya pada Koki. Persis seperti yang dia rasakan dulu dengan Jin yang hilang dengan sendirinya seiring berlalunya waktu. Dan mereka perlahan-lahan akan kembali menjadi partner kerja biasa. Sama seperti Jin. Lalu kemudian Koki akan meninggalkannya. Sama seperti Jin.

Tidak!

Kame memijat pelipisnya, terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Membayangkannya membuat Kame gemetar. Dia takut setengah mati. Koki, meninggalkannya? Bahkan membayangkannya Kame tidak sanggup.

Sialnya, hujan yang mulai turun membuatnya makin menggigil. Inilah akibat kalau dia dibiarkan sendirian. Kame akan berpikir macam-macam dan semua pikiran itu akan membuatnya sakit. Selama ini Koki lah yang menghindarkannya dari situasi seperti sekarang. Karena Koki selalu tidak membiarkannya sendirian. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang bisa Kame lakukan?

Bagaimana kalau Koki meninggalkannya seperti Jin? Bagaimana jadinya Kame?

Angin berhembus kencang. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara rendah yang sangat familiar ditelinga Kame terdengar. Suara lembut yang sangat Kame butuhkan.

“Ayo… Pulang.” Katanya. Kame mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dadanya berdesir, penuh dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa Kame bendung lagi. Yang berdiri didepannya saat ini, yang melindunginya dari rintik air hujan yang terbawa angin ini, adalah Tanaka Koki. Seseorang yang paling ingin dia lihat.

Air mata Kame jatuh. Ketika Koki menyadarinya. Kame sudah berusaha menyeka air matanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

“Apa yang Jin lakukan padamu? Katakan!” suara Koki yang terdengar khawatir terus menggema dalam kepala Kame.

“Kenapa kau disini?” hanya itu yang bisa Kame katakan. Tapi Koki malah berlutut dan memegang kedua bahunya.

“Aku bertanya kenapa kau menangis, Kame. Jangan membuatku lebih kacau dari ini.” Katanya. Dan itu adalah saat Kame merasa sia-sia saja berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Itu adalah saat Kame bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bolehkah kali ini saja dia egois? Bolehkah, kali ini saja… dia melupakan semua hal yang membuatnya harus mengenyahkan perasaannya dan memeluk laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini?

“Aku…” Kame berkata sambil kembali menyeka air matanya. Dadanya sesak. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dia katakan. Terlalu banyak sampai dia bingung memulainya.

“Katakan.” Dan kata-kata Koki menguatkannya. Tangan Koki menggenggamnya erat, seperti menyalurkan kekuatan pada seluruh anggota badan Kame yang awalnya seperti mati rasa.

“Jin tidak pernah mengirimiku email. Aku hanya berbohong.” Kata Kame. Dia merasakan genggaman Koki melonggar. “Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu. Aku… tidak tahu. Aku takut,” Kame menggeleng, masih merasa kacau.

“Apa yang membuatmu takut?” kata Koki lembut, menatap Kame dengan sabar. Nada suaranya terkontrol, berusaha tetap tenang. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana hatinya saat itu. Koki tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu secepat malam itu saat dia merasakan tangan Kame dalam genggamannya. Saat Koki berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Kame rasakan, terlebih setelah Kame berkata bahwa dia berbohong tentang email itu.

Hanya ada satu yang bisa menjelaskannya. Dan Koki setengah mati berharap bahwa konklusinya benar. Apalagi saat dia melihat Kame hanya menundukkan wajah dan tidak berani menatapnya. Walaupun mungkin pada akhirnya kesimpulannya salah, Koki ingin memastikannya. Sekali ini saja.

“Kalau kau terlalu sulit mengatakannya, kau hanya butuh menjawab ya atau tidak. Oke?” tanya Koki. Kame tidak meresponnya, tapi Koki tahu, Kame akan menjawabnya. Jadi setelah Koki menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dia memulai.

“Apa tadi kau ingin agar aku menghentikanmu untuk pergi?” tanya Koki. Kame mengangguk. Dada Koki berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Satu pertanyaan lagi.

“Apa kau ingin aku memelukmu sekarang?” Koki menunggu. Kame jelas-jelas mendengarnya. Tapi dia butuh sepuluh detik yang panjang untuk akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Dada Koki dibanjiri perasaan aneh yang membludak. Tidak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat itu. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Jadi dia tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyeka air mata Kame dan mengusap pipinya lembut. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam berbelas menit itu, Kame menatapnya tepat di mata. Masih ada sisa ketakutan dalam wajahnya.

Koki paham. Kame takut perasaan ini menjadi semakin besar hingga waktu saat mereka diharuskan mengenyahkan perasaan itu, mereka sudah tidak mampu. Dan mereka hanya butuh saling bertukar pandang untuk tahu mereka merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Mereka sama-sama takut.

“Malam ini saja, Kame. Malam ini saja, bisa kita lupakan rasa takut kita?” Tanya Koki. Dan ketika Kame dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk, Koki tida butuh waktu lama lagi.

Tiga puluh menit setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan pulang ke Apartemen Koki. Dibawah payung yang sama, Koki menggenggam tangan Kame erat, sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya. Mereka tidak bertukar kata sampai tiba di Apartemen Koki dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi tangan mereka tetap bertaut, bahkan sampai Koki menutup pintu Apartemennya dan mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar Koki yang hangat.

Koki menghela nafas lalu menatap Kame di belakangnya. Kame balik menatapnya. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu, mereka saling membutuhkan untuk saat ini.

Jadi Koki melepas genggamannya untuk kemudian menarik Kame dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang dalam. Kulit Kame yang dingin menyentuh kulit Koki, dan Koki melihat bibir Kame bergetar. Siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk membelai pipinya kalau begitu? Koki menelan ludahnya, bertanya-tanya apa dia boleh melakukan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi kemudian dia menyerah. Dengan lembut dia mencium pipi Kame, merasakan kulit pipi Kame yang lembut di permukaan bibirnya, lalu turun, turun sampai Koki menemukan sudut bibir Kame yang separuh terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Koki mengecupnya.

Momen saat itu adalah momen yang tidak pernah Koki lupakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan bibir Kame. Bibir yang lembut.

Kame menahan nafasnya ketika akhirnya bibir Koki mengecup bibir bagian atasnya dengan lembut. Hangat nafas Koki yang terasa di kulitnya menimbulkan suatu aliran listrik aneh yang menyulut seluruh organ tubuh Kame untuk bangun. Jantung sialan Kame berdetak makin cepat, dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Awalnya, Kame hanya membiarkan Koki mengecup lembut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Tapi ketika Kame melemaskan bibirnya, lidah Koki menelusup masuk, menjelajah langit-langit mulutnya, untuk kemudian menemukan lidahnya. Koki merasakan Kame penuh-penuh, menjilatnya, melumat seluruh bagian hingga tidak ada satu sudutpun yang tersisa. Kame sendiri tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia membalas ciuman Kame sama ganasnya. Kame menginginkan Koki, lebih dari apapun untuk saat ini.

Ruangan yang awalnya sunyi sekarang penuh dengan suara desahan kecil entah milik siapa. Nafas mereka memburu, mengimbangi satu sama lain. Mereka menikmatinya, setiap detik, setiap sapuan, setiap lumatan. Kame tidak tahu sebelumnya kalau ciuman mampu membuat orang se-meleleh-ini. Lututnya terasa lemas, Koki sampai harus menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Untuk itu, Koki melepas ciuman mereka sesaat. Dia menatap Kame dengan sisa nafasnya yang memburu.

“Kau, tidak apa-apa? Apa kita lanjutkan saja di…” suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. Tapi Kame tahu dengan pasti apa yang Koki maksud. Karena sedetik setelah berkata seperti itu, Koki melihat ke arah tempat tidurnya dengan canggung. Jujur, Kame masih belum yakin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini benar atau salah. Dan sepertinya Koki juga berpikir hal yang sama dengannya. Lewat tatapan mata, mereka berbicara. Mendiskusikan dengan singkat, memutuskan dengan cepat tentang semuanya. Dan mereka sampai pada suatu kesimpulan.

Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan tubuh dan hati mereka mendapat haknya. Dan itu artinya iya.

Kame mengangguk. Koki tersenyum lembut. Mereka berciuman sesaat sampai akhirnya Koki berhenti dan menggendong Kame ketempat tidur. Mereka menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan saling menghafalkan dan saling menandai bagian tubuh masing-masing. Agar setelah ini, mereka tidak lupa, kalau mereka pernah saling memiliki, walaupun hanya untuk satu malam demi ke-egoisan mereka.

“Ngh… Koki—uhh” Kame tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Koki mulai menjelajahi setiap bagian dadanya, menjilatinya, memainkan mamechiku nya. Demi apa, Kame tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Dadanya berpacu cepat seiring makin liarnya tangan Koki menjamah tubuhnya. Makin turun… turun… sampai Kame menyerah bertahan untuk terus berkata ‘jangan’ yang seratus derajat berkebalikan dengan hatinya.

Koki sendiri tidak berkata apapun, dia melakukan semuanya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Seolah Kame adalah barang pecah belah yang sangat berharga. Tapi fakta bahwa dia laki-laki tidak membuatnya mau menunggu lama. Celananya sudah sesak sejak tadi, jadi Koki harus bergerak cepat.

Koki melihat Kame yang berada di bawahnya dan dia terbius sesaat. For God Sake, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari Kame. Melihat Kame terengah karena menikmati setiap sentuhannya itu seperti ekstasi, adiktif. Koki rasa, Koki bisa hidup hanya degan melihat Kame seperti ini.  
Dan Koki hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, ketika Kame, yang suda setengah telanjang, menekuk kakinya dan membukanya… untuk Koki.

“Kame, kau yakin?” Tanya Koki, menahan nafasnya tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Kame. Dan ketika Kame mengangguk, Koki merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memimpin semua ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Koki melakukannya dengan laki-laki. Dia tidak tahu banyak hal, tentu saja. Tapi untuk Kame, apapun akan Koki lakukan. Jadi yang Koki lakukan setelahnya adalah membuka rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan lubricant dari sana. Semacam lotion untuk tubuh, tapi mungkin bisa digunakan disaat-saat seperti ini.

“Kame, angkat sedikit… rasanya mungkin sedikit aneh, jadi tahanlah sebentar.” Koki mulai bergerak, dia membuka lebih lebar kedua kaki Kame dan mempersiapkannya.

Kame mengangguk penuh antisipasi, dan dia mendesis ketika merasakan satu tangan Koki berada didalamnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Kame merasa aneh.

“Sakit?” tanya Koki pelan. Kame menggeleng, nafasnya memburu satu-satu. Dan sial, melihat Kame seperti itu, menggeleng dengan ekspresi seduktif, terlebih satu jarinya berada di dalam Kame dan merasakan betapa hangatnya Kame, Koki merasa darahnya mengalir deras dan berkumpul ke satu titik dibawah perutya, membuatnya ereksi-nya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

“Cuma sedikit…uh, aneh.” Kame sendiri, yang merasakan satu jari Koki didalamnya, tidak tahu apa kata yang cocok untuk ini. Kame hanya bisa diam, memutuskan untuk menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Koki.

“Bilang padaku kalau sakit ya?” Kata Koki setelahnya. Kame hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, tapi dua jari lagi setelah itu masih terasa baik-baik saja. Kame bahkan sempat mendesah ketika Koki mengeluarkan jarinya, untuk kemudian memasukkannya lagi secara berulang-ulang, mencoba membuat Kame terbiasa dengan desakan. Kame sedikit mulai merasa lega, awalnya dia takut membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Pasti sakit kan? Tapi sejauh ini baik-baik saja, jadi mungkin saja tidak seburuk bayangannya. Lagipula sejak tadi seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut panas. Dia membutuhkan Koki secepatnya.

“He, hei. Mulai saja.” Kata Kame menatap Koki sambil terengah. Koki berhenti dari kegiatannya, hanya untuk menatap Kame balik di manik mata.

“Kau benar-benar yakin?” tanya Koki sekali lagi, dua kali lipat lebih serius. “Kame, sekali aku memulai, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti. Kau, masih punya waktu untuk berpikir ulang.”

Kame menggeleng, “Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin kau. Sekarang.”

Dan siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan semagis itu? Keraguan Koki lenyap entah kemana. Dia mencium Kame lembut kemudian memposisikan dirinya. Kame menutup matanya, menghitung mundur.

Dan sesuatu perlahan memasuki dirinya. Pelan, hati-hati. Dan Kame terhentak.

“Shit.” Kame mengumpat. “Uhh…”

“Sakit?” tanya Koki tampak khawatir. Kame menggigit bibirnya sambil melanjutkan umpatannya dalam hati, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Koki erat.

Tiga tangan sama sekali tidak berarti dibanding benda milik Koki ini. Kame meringis… rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari dugaannya. Sialan. Sakit. Sangat sakit.

“Lanjut—uhh—kan saja, memang—hh—harusnya sakit, kan?.” Kata Kame mencoba berbicara, tapi ekspresi kesakitannya benar-benar nyata. Koki sampai harus mencium Kame di bibir untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit sambil terus mencoba memasukkannya lebih dalam.

“Rileks.” Kata Koki disela ciuman mereka. “Oh Crap—Kame, rileks.” Kata Koki berhenti sebentar untuk memejamkan mata, merasa dirinya dipijat oleh otot-otot didalam tubuh Kame. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa menakjubkan rasanya. Tapi Kame kesakitan, Koki tidak ingin menjad pihak yang satu-satunya mendapat kesenangan. Koki ingin Kame merasakan sesuatu yang sama. “Rileks, Kame. Bernafas dengan normal, oke?” Koki mencium Kame lagi, lembut sambil memijat ereksi kame yang berdenyut.

“Ngg—aahh.” Kame terkejut merasakan tangan Koki melingkupinya, dan memijatnya lembut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dan satu-satunya yang harus Kame lakukan adalah percaya pada Koki. Disetiap Koki menciumnya, disetiap Koki memijatnya, dia tahu, dia tahu semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu, Kame mencoba rileks, se-rileks yang dia bisa. Ketika akhirnya Koki berhasil memasukkan seluruhnya, mereka berpandangan.

“Kau… masuk. Benda sebesar itu.” Kata Kame tidak percaya. Koki tersenyum. Entah merasa tersanjung atau bagaimana.

“Bergerak sekarang?” Tanya Koki. Kame mengangguk, mulai mengencangkan genggamannya pada bedcover ketika Koki mulai mengeluarkan senti demi senti miliknya untuk kemudian mendorongnya lagi masuk dengan kekuatan yang tidak Kame prediksi.

“Angghh.” Kame terkejut. Sakit. Belum sempat Kame bernafas, Koki melakukannya lagi. Mengeluarkan, untuk kemudian memasukkannya kembali. Kame menutup matanya, meringis, lalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras. “Koki… uhh—sa…kit.” Kata Kame, disela-sela hentakan Koki. Koki, seperti mengetahuinya, memelankan hentakannya, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dan kemudian melesakkannya dalam satu hentakan.

“Ahh!” Kame berteriak tertahan. Kakinya menengang, sesuatu mengenainya. Koki tersenyum lalu mencium Kame singkat di bibir.

“Aku menemukannya.” Kata Koki.

Dan setelahnya, tidak perlu dijelaskan. Mereka saling merasakan tubuh masing-masing. Mendesah, melenguh, menghentak, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Dan Kame tidak pernah tahu kalau sakit dan nikmat bisa bersatu seluar biasa itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sadar, hari sudah pagi. Mereka tidur berpelukan sepanjang malam.

***

“Hei, Koki. Apa yang kau pikirkan?” begitu Koki sadar, wajah Kame sudah berada di depannya. Koki mundur karena terlalu kaget, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar juga, tadi mereka sedang melakukan pemotretan berdua untuk majalah kan?

“Tidak, hanya teringat sesuatu.” Kata Koki. Kame kemudian mengangguk paham dan bersiap-siap menata tasnya. Koki menatap Kame yang sedang sibuk, kemudian dia tersenyum.

Koki pada akhirnya teringat segala detil kejadian dua tahun lalu. Dan, yah… Dia merindukannya.

“Ah, setelah ini jadwal ke Music Station kan?” tanya Koki ketika melihat Kame sudah selesai menata barang-barangnya dan dia sendiri sudah siap. “Aku bawa mobil hari ini, kau ikut denganku atau…?” Koki sengaja menggantung pertanyaannya, dia melihat Kame berpikir sejenak.

“Oke, aku ikut dengan mobilmu saja.” Kame tersenyum. Dan melihat Kame tersenyum, adalah alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya juga tersenyum. Setelah itu, entah apa yang membuat koki sangat bahagia. Koki bahkan bersiul menuju mobilnya, membiarkan Kame masuk duluan, dan hal-hal manis lainnya. Kame tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu.

“Apa ini salahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap manis sekali, huh?” tanya Kame ketika Koki sudah menjalankan mobilnya dan mereka berdua sudah berjalan menuju studio tempat Music Station akan dilangsungkan. Koki terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kame.

“Sudah kubilang, aku hanya teringat sesuatu.” Jawab Koki.

Benar, Koki berusaha bersikap biasa di depan Kame. Tadi, dia mengingat detil demi detil janji mereka dua tahun lalu dan dia sadar, tidak ada yang patut dilupakan. Dia salah kalau selama ini berusaha melupakan malam itu dan Kame.

Dia ingat, pagi setelah itu, dia terbangun dengan Kame yang berada dipelukannya. Mereka berbicara serius tentang semuanya, dan mereka sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Mereka berdua tahu, kalau semua ini terus dibiarkan, perasaan mereka akan terus menjadi-jadi, dan banyak orang yang mereka kecewakan. Jadi mereka memutuskan menjaga jarak untuk mengontrol perasaan mereka.

“Hei, terimakasih ya.” Suara Kame memecah sunyi. Koki yang berkonsentrasi menyetir jadi mengangkat alisnya.

“Eh, untuk apa? Apa akhir-akhir ini aku memberimu sesuatu?” tanya Koki heran.

“Tidak, aku berterimakasih untuk dua tahun lalu.” Kata Kame.

Dan Koki langsung terbatuk. Dia menatap Kame tidak percaya.

“Uh, oke. Kenapa tiba-tiba?” tanya Koki tidak mengerti, mencoba untuk tidak bersikap rikuh, mencoba bersikap tenang dan menjadi dirinya seperti biasa.

“Entahlah. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat.” Kata Kame sambil tertawa. Dia kemudian melanjutkan, “Kau ingat, Koki, pagi itu, saat kita memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dan menghentikan segala hal tentang fanservice kita, aku sebenarnya takut.”

“Takut?” tanya Koki. Kame lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

“Situasi waktu itu, sama persis ketika aku dan Jin berjanji menghentikan fanservice kami. Aku hanya takut kalau, kau… meninggalkankanku juga, seperti Jin. Aku takut kau dan aku menjadi orang asing. Maksudku, setelah itu aku dan Jin memang sudah berbicara dan sudah meluruskan semuanya. Tapi tetap saja aku takut… merasa kehilangan lagi. Yah, kau tahu maksudku kan.” Kame terbata-bata sendiri menjelaskannya. Koki mengangguk paham.

“Tapi aku tidak meninggalkanmu.” Kata Koki lagi, kali ini kepalanya lurus menatap jalan di depan.

“Makanya, aku berterimakasih,” Kame memukul bahu Koki pelan, dan Koki tersenyum.

Benar. Cukup malam itu mereka menjadi egois. Cukup malam itu mereka menghafalkan bagian tubuh masing-masing. Koki yakin, baik dirinya dan Kame, mereka tidak akan lupa detil bagian tubuh masing-masing. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk menghafalkannya, karena itu, adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka menyatu. Demi banyak orang yang tidak ingin mereka kecewakan, demi banyak orang yang mereka sayangi, demi keluarga mereka, demi KAT-TUN, dan demi HYPHENS, mereka berjanji untuk tidak terlalu jauh membawa perasaan mereka. Dan mereka berhasil. Koki bangga pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia bangga pada Kame.

“Hei, Kame, tapi aku ingin kau tahu satu hal.” Kata Koki.

“Apa?”

“Kau… walaupun hubungan kita tidak seperti itu, kau tetap penting bagiku. Sangat penting. Dan, yah, aku menyayangimu. Sangat.” Kata Koki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kame tertawa melihatnya.

“Duh, aku tahu, bodoh. Dan karena kau sayang padaku, berjanjilah suatu saat kau menikah dengan gadis baik-baik dan bahagia bersamanya.” Kata Kame, tersenyum ke arah Koki. Tidak ada yang bisa Koki lakukan selain membalas senyumannya.

“Aku janji. Kau juga, bahagialah bersamanya, oke?”

Kame mengangguk.

Itu adalah janji kesekian mereka. Dan mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan bisa mewujudkannya suatu hari nanti.

“Dan jika anak kita laki-laki dan perempuan, mari kita jodohkan.” Celoteh Koki yang membuat Kame langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Benar, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kame tetaplah Kame dimata Koki. Dan perasaannya pada Kame masih sama dengan dua tahun lalu. Dia menyayangi Kame… sangat menyayanginya. Dan dia ingin orang yang paling dia sayangi ini, bahagia suatu saat nanti.

“Kalian terlambat satu jam! Sudah kubilang kan, kita harus meeting dulu untuk membahas bagian yang kemarin belum sempat dijelaskan?” begitu Koki dan Kame turun dari mobil, Maru sudah siap memarahi mereka.

“Maaf—Pfft…” Koki ingin meminta maaf, tapi dibelakang, dia melihat Junno berbisik yang kira-kira berbunyi ‘jangan dipikirkan, Maru hanya sedang PMS’—jadi Koki tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

“Ah, tadi kami ada pemotretan majalah sebentar, yucchi.”

“Dan Kame, jangan panggil aku Yucchi.” Maru menunjuk Kame.

“Tapi kan imut.” Kame belagak mau mencium Maru.

“Kame, aku serius. Lakukan fanservice hanya jika di panggung, oke?” Kata Maru tegas. Kame tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Koki tersenyum. Sepertinya, memilih Maru sebagai partner fanservice Kame bukan ide yang buruk. Dan ditengah keributan Maru menceramahi Kame, Junno berkata.

“Ano… minna, lebih baik cepat kedalam deh. Barusan Uepi kirim email padaku, katanya kalau kita tidak segera kedalam, dia bakal suruh kita semua sparring tinju sama dia.”

Maru, Kame, dan Koki sama-sama meringis. Mereka tahu, sparring tinju dengan Ueda bukanlah ide yang bagus. Jadi mereka bertiga, bersama dengan Junno, buru-buru masuk kedalam sebelum Ueda mengamuk.

Sasuga sang mantan leader!

Dalam perjalanan kedalam, Koki dan Kame berpandangan, lantas mereka berdua tersenyum. Seperti inilah KAT-TUN yang mereka sayangi. Koki dan Kame tidak akan pernah menyesal mengucap janji itu dua tahun lalu. Janji untuk terus berteman saja, janji untuk menjaga KAT-TUN. Karena KAT-TUN dan Hyphens, terlalu berharga bagi mereka. Cukup mereka berdua yang tahu tentang malam itu. Cukup mereka berdua yang mengetahui betapa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain sebesar mereka menyayangi KAT-TUN dan fans mereka.

END

14 maret 2013.  
Kiriohisagi


End file.
